A multidisciplinary program of research is proposed for investigating psychological, sociocultural, and economic determinants of drug abuse among members of the work force. Concern will be with prescription and over-the-counter drugs as well as with illegal drugs, and will deal with questions of the following sort: What background characteristics, environmental factors, and personal histories contribute to a given pattern of drug use? What in-plant characteristics and work conditions promote or mitigate against use? Do users manifest characteristic patterns of behavioral and psychophysiological responses to stress, monotony, and boredom? What are the consequences of drug use for the worker from the standpoint of his social relationships, activities, and career? To what extent does drug use contribute to absenteeism, industrial accidents, and economic productivity in general? The investigations will be conducted with the cooperation of local labor unions and will use union officials and counselors, in addition to workers and their families as respondents and subjects. A diversity of social science methodologies will be employed ranging from informal interviews and observations of behavior on-the-job to comparisons of drug users and non-users on tests of personality and in controlled laboratory environments. The research program has two interrelated themes: first, to examine use of drugs by members of "mainstream" groups within society, e.g., industrial workers, and second, to analyze drug use as a form of coping behavior which is induced and maintained by the "adaptive" functions it may serve for the user.